Monster Mash
Monster Mash is a minigame in the DwC mod. It is a card game where the player must play against four enemies. The enemies are Demon, Wraith, Mummy, and Yeti. A passive mob, the Hunter, can also show up. Customize Opponents A.I. If the player opens the Monster Mash menu and clicks the "Custom" button, they can customize their opponents A.I. and the Hunter's A.I. from 0-20. Demon No matter his settings, Demon's turn will always come last(except for when he is at 13 or higher). On levels 0-2, he will either be a spectator(at 0) or an extremely vapid player(above 0). On levels 3-6, he will take a turn a bit more quickly. On levels 7-12, he will be very quick at drawing his cards. On levels 13-20, his turn will come first and he will beat the player at almost any chance that he gets. On level 20, he will gain the ability to "burn the tables", as MrOrangeHorseman says. This ability allows him to randomly steal up to thirteen cards from the player, without being disqualified. Wraith and Mummy Both Wraith and Mummy have similar behaviors. Assuming they're at the same level, Wraith's turn will always come before Mummy's turn, except for when they're both at 20. Their A.I. level just determines how many cards they draw, unless they're both at 20. If they are both at 20, then both their turns come at the same time. Yeti Yeti's A.I. level will determine his frequency of drawing cards. At levels 0-2, he will draw cards extremely infrequently. At levels 3-6, he gets a bit more aggressive. At levels 7-12, the player must reduce the cards they draw, as drawing too many cards when he is on these levels will cause him to strike. On levels 13-20, the player may draw very little cards, as drawing above 3 cards will cause him to strike. On level 20, he will draw a card regardless of whether the player has drawn too many cards or too little cards. Hunter Hunter does not play but his A.I. can be customized as well, increasing the frequency of the Beartraps appearing. On levels 0-2, he will barely show up, not showing up at all at 0. On levels 3-6, he will show up more frequently. On levels 7-12, he will appear very frequently. On levels 13-20, he will appear extremely frequently. On level 20, he can switch the beartrap's locations, which he does not do on lower levels. Presets There are many different presents which the player can use to customize the A.I. levels. They are listed below. 20/20/20/20 This preset has all opponents at 20, while Hunter is at 0. The player just needs to rack up on points. Completing this preset unlocks a Gold Star on the main menu. Super Simple This preset has all opponents and Hunter at 0. The player just needs to earn points. Completing this preset unlocks a Steve Plush for the player's Secret Base. Wrath of Wraith This preset has Wraith at 20 and everyone else at 0. The player just needs to use Wraith's strategy of racking up on points against him. Completing this preset unlocks a Wraith Plush for the player's Secret Base. Arcade of Snipers This preset has all opponents at 0 and Hunter and 20. The player just needs to earn points and open beartraps. Completing this preset unlocks a Hunter Plush for the player's Secret Base. Cold Beast This preset has Yeti at 20 and everyone else at 0. The player just needs to wait until Yeti draws a card and then draw up to three cards. Completing this preset unlocks a Yeti Plush for the player's Secret Base. Deserted This preset has Mummy at 20 and everyone else at 0. The player just needs to use Mummy's strategy of racking up on points against him. Completing this preset unlocks a Mummy Plush for the player's Secret Base. Demonic Dare This preset has Demon at 20 and everyone else at 0. The player has to draw as many cards as possible and be wary of Demon's "burn the tables" ability. Completing this preset unlocks a Demon Plush for the player's Secret Base. Skull Challenge This preset has everyone at 5. The player just needs to earn points. Completing this preset unlocks a Skull for the player's Secret Base. Four Fever This preset has everyone at 10. The player just needs to earn points. Completing this preset unlocks a replica of Pestilence's Bow for the player's Secret Base. HECKING IMPOSSIBLE This preset has everyone at 20. The player will need to use all strategies listed above except for the strategy for Super Simple, Skull Challenge, and Four Fever. Completing this preset unlocks a Death Plush for the player's Secret Base.